


【KK/ABO】君を想うよう

by omocha



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omocha/pseuds/omocha





	【KK/ABO】君を想うよう

蜜汁ABO

 

有娃

 

很久之前的脑洞拎出来挑着想写的地方写了写

 

极度偶偶吸注意避雷

 

 

 

————————————————

 

即使是在柚葵出生后的几个月，把咿咿呀呀的小家伙抱在怀里的时候桃子都还觉得这是个梦。

 

柚葵闹觉了，含着奶嘴在光一怀里不住地哭闹着，想自己把小家伙哄睡让带了一上午孩子的桃子好好歇一会的计划再次失败。光一有些讪讪地推开卧室的门，孩子的另一个爸爸正靠在床边迷迷糊糊地打着瞌睡，听到柚葵幼猫叫般的哭闹声缓缓睁开惺忪的眼，下意识伸过手把女儿接了过来。

 

小家伙张大了眼睛看着接过去她的人，挂着泪痕的眼睛一下子笑的弯了起来，闻到熟悉的气息很快便停止了抽噎，不一会儿就攥着更年轻些那位爸爸的领口沉沉睡去。

 

「看来我还是没你管用，」光一为桃子掖了掖被角，有些不好意思地说摸了摸后脑，「本来想让你好好睡一觉的。」

 

桃子摇摇头浅浅地笑了一下，笑容里是藏不住的疲惫，低头用手指描摹这婴儿恬静的睡颜小声地安慰道「等到柚葵长大了一定会更黏光一先生的。」

 

男人没再说话，陪他一起安静地看着小家伙渐渐睡熟，小心翼翼地接过来放在一边的摇篮中，又上床来抱着小家伙的另一个父亲一起睡了个午觉。

 

桃子还是一如既往团成小小一团安静地蜷在他怀里，连呼吸都还是那样小心翼翼，产后恢复的日子里身上挂了些肉，可依旧是一把就能圈过来的瘦小。若不是那个过早降临在世界上的孩子，他现在依旧不知缩在哪个阴暗的角落苟延残喘，带着一身伤艰难地挨日子。

 

从桃子跪在地上哆哆嗦嗦地拿出验孕棒的那一刻起，两个人的生活都发生了翻天覆地的变化。瘦弱的身体被迫开始孕育生命，在健康状况最差的时候被快速生长的胎儿掠夺营养，小小的身体以肉眼可见的速度日渐消瘦下去。另一边的始作俑者则在一夜之间像是变了个人，一改以往暴戾易怒的秉性，戒尺被收进衣柜的最深处，不去过多呵护，却也给了那个只有十五岁的孩子最可靠的生活保障。

 

即使是无数次被打得伤痕累累，怀了孕的OMEGA还是对那个要他惧怕不已的ALPHA多了许多的依赖。他温顺地接受着他的善待，在他走近为自己披上一件外套时紧张得快要无法呼吸，却又在那人在身边坐下的时候慢吞吞地蹭到他身边窝着。堂本光一会在心情好的时候抱一抱他，陪他看一会儿小家伙喜欢的电视节目。

 

从开始被愈发温柔地对待的瞬间，依赖也随之加深，堂本光一不是不疼爱他，只是待在他身边这十年里疼要远远多于疼爱。若不是在做了噩梦哭醒时被圈着自己的人一遍遍吻着头顶安慰，桃子觉得自己大概是做了个很长很美的梦。

 

这一切都是这个孩子带给他的，他摸着隆起的小腹，内心日日都在祈祷，只要这个孩子能够平安地出生在这世上，就算用他的命去换也值得。

 

从没想过自己能有这样的福分，他从心里感激这个生命的出现，也不得不承认这其中有很大一部分原因是她带走了自己大部分难熬的责打，也让堂本光一有了根本的转变。他深爱着这上天派来拯救他的小天使，即使在刚刚怀孕的时候虚弱得快走几步都要喘好一会儿，甚至每天都有着和孩子一同失去生命的危险。

 

好在堂本光一是个有担当的男人，不但没有再对他动过一根手指，事无巨细地保证他的健康，夜里也常常将缩在自己小床上的他抱去主卧安稳地睡个好觉。

 

堂本光一本质还是一个温柔的人，在第一次被抱进怀里的时候，肚里的宝宝这样告诉桃子。

 

然而桃子并不知道宝宝出世后光一先生还能不能这样温和地待他。直到有天晚上告诉桃子要他搬去主卧睡。

 

「信息素的味道会让你和孩子都舒服些吧。」他说着，直接把桃子毛茸茸的脑袋按在了自己肩头。

 

不是孩子和你，桃子反复回想这四个字，不知是他随意说出口的还是确实这样想，也许在他心里自己的确不是因为孩子才变得重要起来吧。

 

那晚睡梦中光一好像听到怀里的小家伙笑出了声。

 

 

♠♠♠

没出世的小家伙大抵是知道爸爸怀她有多不容易，即使是孕吐反应最强烈的时期也没有让桃子太过狼狈，那段时间堂本光一很忙，忙到只能在晚上回来把搂着自己睡衣睡着的桃子搬到怀里安稳地睡上一夜。

 

「今天也很乖噢，」脸色还是有些苍白的OMEGA蜷在他怀里呢喃细语，「宝宝也是，つよ也是。」

 

堂本光一闻着怀里散发着奶香味的小团子，恨自己为什么没有早发现他家OMEGA这么可爱。

 

挨过吃什么吐什么的日子之后他让厨房给桃子准备了各种各样的营养品，然后看着小家伙一点点塞满嘴巴，整个脸蛋儿都撑的圆滚滚的。

 

看着人心满意足的样子堂本光一的心里有种说不出的愧疚，跟在身边十年的小孩子大抵到现在才吃上一顿可口的饭菜，不会因为疼痛与噩梦在深夜里惊醒。以往他只会觉得那个乖巧的孩子怯懦得让人心烦，现在回想起来，桃子本应有个幸福的童年，十指不沾阳春水，过着众星捧月的生活，长到十五六岁的他也行该正在学校同那些贵族孩子们谈笑风生，然而他的人生轨迹从被送到自己身边来的那一瞬间便与以往背道而驰。娇生惯养的小少爷被迫干起了粗重的活计来换取一口饭吃，细嫩的皮肤不时地会挨一顿沉重的责打。

 

桃子的衣服都是些质地粗糙的麻布衣服，刚穿上时细嫩的皮肤过敏了好久。有时他从衣柜角落拎出件许久不穿的衣服扔给那孩子，昔日穿惯了绫罗绸缎的小少爷都要高兴好一阵，拿去细细改好，穿在身子上那样合适。他讽刺地看着他道谢，却在第二天看到桃子穿着被改的相当合身的衣服时没能及时藏住眼底的惊讶。

 

无数细节都透露出他的确是个优秀的孩子，只是跟在自己身边从来都无法散发光芒。

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

不想让小家伙以为是因为孩子才被特殊对待，堂本光一想了很多措辞，然而不善言辞的他面对这个让自己充满愧疚的小孩子终究还是把一肚子话变成了冷着脸要他多吃饭，不舒服了及时告诉宅子里的医生。

 

桃子愣愣地点了头，随即又给了他一个大大的笑脸。

 

这光芒太刺眼了，堂本光一仿佛感觉被灼伤了似的，一边背过身揉了揉「睡眠不足」而干涩得厉害的眼睛，一边想着怎么能让这笑容多刺刺眼。

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

除了再也不愿回忆起的第四个月，孕期的生活过的还算安稳，被养胖了许多的小家伙开始不那么怯懦，偶尔也会红着脸撒个娇，腼腆地告诉他的光一先生自己想要吃厨房送来的新鲜柠檬做成的柠檬派。

 

每每小家伙提出这些小小的请求时都会得到一个吻作为奖励。

 

「想吃什么就告诉我。」他总是这么说，透着鼓励和愉悦，似乎想要更多地用满足这些请求的方式来弥补几年来对他的亏欠。

 

桃子还是浅笑着点点头，摸着圆滚滚的肚子靠在他怀里。

 

那些东西大概是宝宝想吃了吧，他想着，这七八年饥一顿饱一顿的生活让自己又哪里会去挑吃什么。

 

 

 

♠♠♠

第二十一周的时候宝宝第一次在肚子里动了起来。

 

那天厨房做了抹茶蛋糕格外合桃子的口味，心满意足地吃掉了最后一口，小家伙抬头仰靠在椅子上笑嘻嘻地摸了摸肚子。对面的光一则是满眼笑意地托着腮看他。

 

「嗝——」一个超大声的饱嗝从孕夫嘴里发出来。两个人皆是一愣。

 

小时候别说是打嗝，就算在餐桌上发出些大点的声音都会被一巴掌扇到地上，桃子猛地捂住嘴，看向对面人的目光中不自觉带上了一丝惊恐。

 

「唔！！」还没等到对方的反应，肚皮下方就被轻轻怼了一下。

 

「怎么了？不舒服吗？」光一连忙走了过来，显然没有在意他刚才的失态。

 

「动..动了..」桃子抬眼呆呆地看着他，眼泪也跟着掉了下来，他吸着鼻子，抓过那只手放在自己的肚皮上。「他踢我了。」

 

....

 

「没动静了...？」圆圆的肚子安静了下来，空气停滞了三秒，堂本光一感到有些可惜。

 

「嗝。」

 

「啊动了动了！！！」

 

很轻微的踢蹬，却像是蝴蝶效应般足以让两颗心产生剧烈的震颤。从感受到胎儿在动的那一瞬间堂本光一觉得到自己仿佛与这孩子建立了更深的联系，不再只是单纯的看着他一天天长大，而是同样得到孩子的回应，告知爸爸们他知道自己正在被注视着。也许这就是家的感觉，也是他活在世上这前三十年极少出现过的感觉。

 

那天晚上桃子差点被堂本光一抱在怀里转吐。

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

「是个健康的女孩子。」

 

这是桃子昏过去之前听到的最后一句话。本想顺产的他最终还是因为体质虚弱被迫剖腹，很难熬的生产过程，难熬得他差一点想要放弃。

 

等到再醒来的时候已经是新的一年了。

 

他的ALPHA正守在床边用沾湿的棉签擦着自己的嘴唇，在他醒来的第一时间去上叫了大夫过来检查。

 

一切正常。

 

「累坏了吧？」

 

好像做了一个超级超级长的梦，大脑还是有些转不起来，身上酸痛的厉害，小腹缠着厚厚的绷带，桃子望着雪白的天花板，一瞬间以为自己又挨了毒打被送进了医院。

 

「你睡了四天，现在已经时一月四号了。」耳畔是男人有些疲惫却极尽温柔的声音，他小心翼翼地抱起床上的人，把温热的水递到小家伙干裂的唇边。

 

回应他的只有咕咚咕咚喝水的声音。

 

「谢谢你。」男人还在自顾自地说着。

 

「嘶——」不小心扯疼了肚子上的伤口。

 

哦对我好像生了个孩子！！

 

「宝宝怎么样了？」大脑在一瞬间恢复了运转，他猛地想起了自己为什么躺在这里。

 

房间里顿时传来一声弱弱的哭叫，好像在倾诉被爹地们忘记的不满。

 

「是个可爱的女孩子。」为桃子背后垫了柔软的枕头，光一去把一边摇篮里的小婴儿抱过来放进他的怀里。

 

那么小的一只，粉嘟嘟的，眼睛亮亮的像极了小时候的自己。小手放在嘴里有滋有味地咂吧着。桃子痴迷地看着这个鲜活的小生命，泪水慢慢溢出眼眶。

 

「取好名字了吗？」抽抽鼻子极力掩饰自己的失态，他习惯性地问向在这个家里说了算的人。

 

「柚葵你觉得怎么样？」男人看着他，同样在征求他的意见。

 

「yuzuki...」他默念着这个还有些陌生地名字，手指轻轻划过婴儿稚嫩的脸庞。

 

「没能给你一个幸福的童年，是我现在怎样做也无法弥补的遗憾了，」光一同样低着头，声音里是满满的诚恳，「希望这孩子能够健康开朗的长大，活出你小时候也本该有的样子。」

 

桃子的眼泪再一次噼里啪啦地落了下来。

 

 

♠♠♠

堂本柚葵，预产期本是圣诞节左右，却因为留恋着父亲温暖的身体，直到新年第一天的凌晨才来到这个世界上，那天正是她光一爸爸的生日。

 

「这是最好的礼物了。」他抱着送给他这份礼物的人，在桃子看不到的头顶红了眼眶。

 

 

 

 

 

野  
6.13


End file.
